


【龙腾世纪起源】争锋（下）

by Shakarian



Series: Dragon Age [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Sten & Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051295





	【龙腾世纪起源】争锋（下）

“..... 这啥？“ 

露卡琳瞪着挡住帐篷门口光线害得她写魔法公式写到一半只好停笔的罪魁祸首。那家伙大得可怕的手掌里小心翼翼地笼着一把又黄又白的花朵，明显是要往她这边递。

” 野花，准确来说是雏菊。怎么，你居然会不知道她的学名？”

知识储备遭到质疑让她分外不爽。准确来说，斯坦这个人就一直让她觉得不爽。从罗瑟林出来没多久，她就发现这个大家伙顽固到九牛拉不转，思维压根不会拐弯，对法师和女性都抱有根深蒂固的偏见，而且 --- 该死的聪明。玩猜字谜游戏的时候她撑了两个小时居然最后还是输给他，要知道上一次胜利这两个字离她远去已经不知道是几百年以前的事了，对手至少还是风度翩翩才华横溢的大法师埃尔文。可现在居然输给一个母语都不是费罗登语的外来客，库纳利人，还是满身肌肉，挥着巨剑喊打喊杀的大高个。这要叫人怎么忍受！！！

什么出于私人目的的研究，都去死吧。要不是他战斗的时候很好用，洗完澡只穿贴身衬衣的时候又很好看，她早就因为自尊受损的原因随便找个借口叫他滚蛋了。可是如果他滚蛋就没人能跟她在棋局里杀得你来我往天昏地暗，艾里斯特现在一看到她拿出棋盘就跑得比飞还快，只有莫瑞根不小心直面斯坦时逃窜的速度可以与之媲美 -- 说起来，一向毒舌的变形师到底在恐惧什么，难道真的跟她自己讲的那样被肌肉吓到了？肌肉有什么可怕的，真见鬼，这样也能自称 “比法环囚徒见多识广且身强体健” 的荒野女巫吗？

离开法师塔太久，她的治学精神真的退步了... 脑子里一大堆奇奇怪怪的事居然没有半件是跟主题相关的，露卡琳伤心地想。而且以前她虽然讨厌输，但继续努力下次赢回来就好了，根本不会像现在这么耿耿于怀。

对了，他刚刚说的是什么？喔。

”... 我当然知道它的学名，还知道小孩子都称呼它玛格丽特。我的意思是，你拿这个给我干嘛？“

斯坦一直在旁边很有耐心地等着，大概是对她神游天外这件事见怪不怪了。他在她面前弯着身子，让两个人的视线能几乎保持平行，不至于落差太大，真的很有礼貌。好吧，莉莉安娜也说过他很温柔，会偷偷把流浪小猫藏在胸甲里养，虽然斯坦对此一概不承认。

不过他站直了没准就会弄垮帐篷的顶，谁知道呢。

” 因为它们很漂亮。又小又洁白，还有淡淡的清香，你不这么觉得吗？“

” 没人会讨厌雏菊，但这跟我到底有什么关系啊！“外国人的思维就是奇怪，她简直快要抓狂了。

“我想吃甜点，你上礼拜三晚上做的那种。小小的，金黄色外皮松松软软的，里面满是甜奶油，香草还可以再放多一点。” 他四处张望了一圈，没发现合适的罐子，居然就擅自把她桌上的烧杯拿来当花瓶，还拿原本用来绑起花束的藤蔓装饰了一通。

.... 还挺好看的，至少她自己弄不出来。

想吃直接说不就得了.... 制造一个稳定的火源对她来说又不算什么难事，而且本来点心这种东西也只是她制作药剂时顺手为之而已。但跟她一块儿旅行的这帮人在尝过烤肋排以后都对露卡琳临时做来烘焙草药的那个粗陶方箱感激涕零，只差没有跪下来膜拜，甚至派了泽万过来花言巧语兼全套按摩，终于成功地哄得她用拆解术把箱子拆成零件。平时艾里斯特毫无怨言地背着 --“这个神器一定是造物的恩赐，用来拯救你的暗黑厨艺”，牙尖嘴利的安提瓦精灵在把重得要死的行李往骑士肩膀上放的时候还不忘了落井下石。当然后来她好心地在上面施放了一个小型漂浮术。停停停，意思是，她理智得很，对同伴的正当要求一向有求必应，甚至每天都自动定时去念建构术帮忙组合烤箱，完全不用这么费劲三请四邀。

“平白跟人要东西是不对的，所以我摘花送给你，等价交换。” 她的想法好像又被那个库纳利人看穿了。

“那你可以换成香草，至少我还能拿来用。” 露卡琳本着实用的态度提出意见。

“香草是食材，不能当做取悦你的礼物。”

“我干嘛非得开心不可？” 她觉得更奇怪了。“你们点餐还是要干嘛的时候我从来都没说过不行啊，除非材料不够。”

“因为你快乐的时候，做出的食物吃起来就会让人更快乐。万物有灵，天人相感，不是吗？” 他抛出一句好像机锋的话语。

露卡琳不禁有点惊讶，难得法师之外的人会想得这么富有哲理。而且他在提到那些 “灵” 的时候神色平静，一点都不像普罗大众那么满脸惨白，神色忧虑。不过也许是他对自己太有自信，觉得恶灵或是被恶灵占据的法师都逃不过他的攻击。唔 --- 老实说，她也挺好奇的。至今为止胆敢来找她麻烦的恶灵都凄惨地陈尸在影界，没准连骨头，呃，核心都已经被其他的饥饿灵体啃光了，说她的实力强于大部分恶灵，应该不算自夸。那么极致的法术与极致的体术对决到底谁会占上风？有机会要找他切磋一下。同传说中勇猛无比的库纳利人正面交锋这么珍贵的记录要是能带回塔里，大法师一定会高兴到脑溢血吧。

“没问题~” 想到美好的前景，她更开心了。“下次我做蛋奶酥，你能不能跟我打一场？”

斯坦明显是愣住了，居然没有接话。

“蛋奶酥你不喜欢？” 她开始在脑海中回想在塔里还看过哪些甜点配方。“那柠檬派？乳酪蛋糕？蜂蜜草莓冰淇淋？......”

“..... 不不不。” 她对面的那个人赶紧收起满脸魂飞天外的表情，顺便抹掉差点要滴下来的口水。“只是很少有人向我提出挑战..... 你要跟我打？”

“而且有奖品。面对自己喜欢的奖品人会更加全力以赴，不是吗？” 她自信满满地回答。

如此直截了当的挑战。这个名叫露卡琳的女人真是他这辈子见过最奇怪的生物，身为法师却不像他从前见过的危物一般脆弱内敛，时时担忧自己被邪恶吞噬；身为女人也毫无他库纳利经验中的温柔谦卑，展现母性光辉，而是光华四射，如同一柄出鞘的利剑。斯坦红色瞳孔的颜色变得更深了，像是两颗带着地狱般光泽的完美石榴石。这样的眼神配上他微弯的庞大身体，带来前所未有的压迫感，很多英雄豪杰在这种明显的危险信号面前都曾寒毛倒竖，气势全失，但他面前那个魔鬼身材的高挑女郎却双眼闪闪发亮，好像小孩子发现了从没见过的新玩具。兴奋让她原本因为被关得太久而缺乏血色的面颊上泛起红晕，孔雀蓝的刺青像是一只在霞光中翱翔的青鸟。

多么迷人的景色... 斯坦暗自赞叹着，突然很高兴那片红晕是因为自己而生。如果可以的话，他甚至希望能看得更多一点。

他一定是在费罗登呆得太久，被这个野蛮而未开化的国度同化了。这里的人们可以听凭情欲驱使随意结合，不像他的故乡那样，交配的目的仅仅是为了生下优秀的后代，因此事前必须经过严格的甑选与检验。可就算是甑选，斯坦也很难想象自己会碰到比她更适合的伴侣：跟他棋逢对手的智力，还有战斗起来那股足以毁天灭地的力量。前来挑逗的荒野女巫被他三言两语就吓得落荒而逃，但斯坦确定露卡琳不会这样。他已经不止一次感觉到她炽热的眼神，从前觉得是侮辱，现在却感觉分外荣耀。

“好吧。” 他颌首。“但只有一方有奖励是不公平的，如果你赢了，你可以要求我去做任何事。还有，我能不能申请更换奖品？蛋奶酥真的很好，但我最想要的不只是那个。“

”.... 好啊，你想要啥，糕点拼盘？“长着银棕色头发的脑袋点了点，发出模糊的嘟哝。

” 不，是你。“


End file.
